


Maybe I'm A Piece of Art

by GrimSilver



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-03
Updated: 2014-03-03
Packaged: 2018-01-14 10:24:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1262785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrimSilver/pseuds/GrimSilver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A new pony comes to town. After the CMC find out an interesting fact about her, they tell the Mane Six. Interested, they inquire about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maybe I'm A Piece of Art

It was like any other normal day as newcomer Ginger Snap arrived in Ponyville pulling a cart full of furniture and a couple of trunks that were full of clothes. She stopped in front of Sugarcube Corner, slipped out of her harness, and walked into the confectionary to ask for directions to her new place. Inside looked more subtle than the gingerbread outside, there was a few ponies inside: the owners, a bubbly pink pony, some customers, and three little fillies in the corner snacking on some sweets and going over whatever was on the piece of paper they were looking at.

 

**~**

 

"We've already done that." The orange pegasus filly sighed before taking a bite of a cookie.

"We could do this." The white unicorn filly said as she pointed to something else.

"Yeah! We haven't tried that yet an' Applejack has some stuff in the barn we could use t' help us!" The orange earth filly excitedly exclaimed.

 

The three fillies cheered with joy before starting to finish off the rest of their treats. The earth filly watched as ponies came and left, one caught her eye though. It was a unicorn mare who was grey in color except for her hooves, and a mask-like spot around her muzzle and a star spot around her which were a whitish grey; her mane and tail were a ginger red with a blue streak; the mare was wearing a weird cape which is what caught the fillys eye. As a customer left, the wind slightly blew into the stirring the cape from its resting spot, what it revealed surprised the filly.

 

"Hey, you guys. That gal over there has no cutie mark!" She whispered so she wouldn't draw attention.

"What? Who? Where?" The pegasus filly questioned as she looked between the customers trying to figure out who the earth filly was speaking of.

"Shhh! Not to loud! It's the gal in the weird cape." The earth filly hushed the pegasus.

"Are you sure? Her cape is covering where her cutie mark would be." The unicorn filly whispered questioningly.

"Yeah, I'm sure. We should ask her 'bout it!"

"I dunno Apple Bloom, it'd be rude."

"Fine. Lets go talk to Twilight an' see what she says."

 

With that the three little fillies said their goodbyes to the bouncing pink pony and headed towards the town library.


End file.
